Circle A
by Marielle
Summary: A Fanfic of the movie SubUrbia. A continuation from the movie, Jeff, Tim, and Bee-Bee remain to try to figure out their lives. PG-13 for language and themes. R/R, even if you haven't seen Suburbia!
1. Christie Road

Well hello. The first Suburbia fanfic (I think!), but if you haven't seen the movie, never fear, I recapped it in the first chapter here. 

I also used song lyrics, copying the styles of some of the writers I've read, just to be cool. Since I only have 2 chapters done I'm not sure where all the songs are coming from, but hopefully mostly Green Day... whatever captures the mood. I felt this one did. Anyway, enjoy, love you lots for reading! 

_Disk-lamer: Don't own Bee-Bee, Sooze, Pony, Suburbia, the Circle A, or any other people or places associated with this movie... although I do own Jeff, Buff, and Tim and I keep them locked in my basement for when I get bored HA! just kidding, no I don't. But all the other characters are mine, 'cause I think I'll be introducing some... _

  


Circle A

  
chapter 1

_**Staring out of my window / watching the cars go rolling by / my friends are gone / I've got nothing to do...**_

Jeff opened his eyes and was immediately aware of his unconsciousness of his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes to clear his blurry vision and tried to remember just what had happened the night before. _Tim,_ he thought. _I have to find Tim._ He tried to stand up but a combination of gravity and remnants of the past evening still surging through this veins instantly pulled him back downward to the place he was. 

After stumbling across the dirty wooden floor for a few minutes, he made it over to the wall, which he used as a tool to help him stand up. Leaning against the wall he got a better observance of the room he was in. Through his still blurry and now stinging eyes he saw that, aside from the dirt and debris, the room was mostly empty. A dust-filled stream of sunlight shone in through a hole in the old beat up curtain by the only window, revealing the contents of the room: empty bottles of various liquors and drugs, some dirty clothes, and empty containers from just about every fast food place in town. Aside from that and a couple of old mattresses on the floor, all that remained was the dirt. Jeff shook his head and waited for his mind to flood with the usual memories after a night of boozing and partying, but all he could remember was sitting in the dark talking to Tim about some intricate details on deep thoughts that somehow managed to have absolutely no significance in real life whatsoever. When he finally had his bearings and remembered how to walk, he began his journey out to find Tim, who seemed to be the only one left out of their once inseparable group. 

**_So I sit here patiently / watching the clock tick so slowly / gotta get away / or my brains will explode..._**

He opened the door to the outside world and immediately closed and shielded his eyes from the sunlight that seemed to be much brighter than usual. As soon as he was able to see by squinting, he made his way down the stairs in front of the house and out into the street. He started walking. He didn't really know where to, but then again, he never did. He was looking for Tim, who by this time was God knows where. So looking for him anyplace was just about as good as anywhere else. He shoved his hands in his pockets and picked up the pace a little. To his left he was passing Circle A, a place he and his exgirlfriend Sooze used to hang out a lot. Back in the old days…

He tried not to think about the past these days. He and his group of friends, who had been practically inseparable throughout their entire school career, had managed to completely fall apart in the matter of one single night. All thanks to that schmuck, Pony. 

**_

Give me something to do to kill some time / take me to that place that I call home /   
Take away the strains of being lonely / Take me to the tracks at Christie Road

_**

Pony had been a dork in high school, and had almost no friends. He didn't hang out with Jeff and the gang much, and no one gave much thought to it. That is, until he moved to LA and became a famous songwriter. Upon a call from Jeff's girlfriend, Pony came out to visit, and left a load of damage behind him, with only Jeff and Tim left to try to pick up the pieces. Jeff's girlfriend ran off with Pony to work with him on some artistic junk, Buff, one of Jeff's best friends, ran off with Erica, Pony's personal assistant, to supposedly become e a filmmaker, and Bee-Bee, a girl he had only just met, was now in rehab for ODing on the convenience store's roof after Tim and Jeff found her.

Jeff was left with Tim, who was sadistic and cruel. A selfish go-nowhere drunk, the same as the rest of them. Still, he was Jeff's only option as a friend left, and so there he was, walking around the streets of Burnfield with an ever-growing hangover and very little patience. Not that patience matters much when nothing ever changes. 

**_If there's one thing that I need / that makes me feel complete / so I go to Christie Road / It's home..._**

  
-----

_SONG: "Christie Road" by Green Day_

Well there you have it. Click you know where to do you know what.... 


	2. Redundant

As promised, second chapter... r/e/r... read, enjoy, review :) I do apologize for the shortness in chapters, for some reason it's just the way the story's goin... hopefully it'll get a little smoother...

  


chapter 2

**_We're living in repetition / content in the same old shtick again..._**

Finally, after walking for about half an hour in the now bothersome heat, Jeff scanned his eyes across the windows of some fast-food restaurants and finally saw a comparable figure to Tim. After squinting through the sunlight blaring down on him, he confirmed his suspicion and quickened his pace to get inside. He walked over to his dark haired muscular friend in silence and slipped into the booth seat across from him. Tim didn't take his eyes off his coffee. 

"You were right, man." Tim shook his head slowly, breaking the several minutes of silence they had accumulated. 

"About what?" Jeff said with a puzzled expression, never taking his eyes off of Tim, who still hadn't looked up.

"It's all just futile," Tim looked up finally, adding a slight smile. "We're here, and years from now there'll a new group of us. And so on and so on. I bet you fifty years ago there were people just like us—fuck, our ANCESTORS were probably just like us."

**_Now the routine's turning to contention /   
like a production line going over and over and over, roller coaster..._**

"What are you babbling about? Since when did you start to care about your status on this planet?"

"We're trapped. We're fucking trapped in a giant circle, and there's no way out." The smile had faded as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah well what about Pony? What about Buff and Erica? Shit—what about Sooze?"

"Can I get you something?" A dark blond haired waitress strolled over to take Jeff's order.

"Yeah, just bring me some coffee," he said, running his hands through his light curly hair. "Black," he said as she turned to leave.

"They're not out," Tim continued.

"They sure as hell aren't wasting their lives around here anymore!" Jeff said, gesturing his hands, palms upward.

"They'll never be out. You think just 'cause they left it means their life now has some profound meaning? They're losers, just like us, and no matter where they go they'll never be any more than a bunch of suckers. Pointless suckers with no purpose in life," Tim took another drag on his cigarette and sighed out the smoke, now staring out the window. Jeff tapped his thumbs on the table in the silence.

"So what's your point?" Jeff said finally, deciding to try to get to the bottom of all of this meaningless chatter he could only assume was carried over from the night before.

"There is no point. To anything. Life's pointless." Tim didn't take his gaze from some unknown place outside the McDonald's.

**_Choreograhed and lack of passion / Prototypes of what we were..._**

"Life's pointless," Jeff repeated after a while, a little too sarcastically to nudge Tim to continue. He wasn't as skeptical as he sounded. In fact, he was starting to agree, and it scared him.

"No matter where we go, we'll never be happy. No matter what we do, we won't be satisfied. We could go to LA or New York or wherever, and it wouldn't be any different. And we sure as hell aren't satisfied here in Burnfield. I've been out. I've been around, and I've seen how other people live, just trying make it from day to day. For what? What's it all for? What are we doing here, Jeff?" Finally meeting his gaze, Jeff saw sincerity in Tim's eyes for the first time since he'd known him. Since the others left, Tim had way too much time to think, and it was having some pretty serious effects on him. 

Tim put out his cigarette. "I can't keep living for nothing," he said in an almost whispered tone, standing up, throwing two dollars out of his pocket onto the table and walking out. Jeff watched him cross the street, wondering where he was going. He would try to catch up, but he had nothing more to say. He half-agreed with Tim's perspective, and so there was no point in trying to talk him out of anything.

**_Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous / taken for granted now   
I waste it, faked it, ate it, now I hate it..._**

  
-----

_SONG: "Redundant" by Green Day_


	3. Scattered

Okay, finally a little more substance to this chapter. Please R/R, i hope someone reads this, some time lol...

  


chapter 3

**_I've got some scattered picture lying on my bedroom floor /  
Reminds me of the times we shared /  
Makes me wish you were here... /_**

"What time's it?" Jeff asked Tim as he woke up from having dozed off sitting on one of the curbs on the corner one dark evening. Jeff had objected to coming here every time because it was depressing to sit around where the old gang used to hang out, but it was where they always ended up. Tim went, and like a faithful collie, Jeff always seemed to follow. Besides, where else was there to go? 

"What does it matter? Every day's the same, every waking minute's the same as any other," Tim said taking a swig of his liquor wrapped in a paper bag. Jeff didn't say anything, just stared straight ahead. Tim looked over at his now-depressed friend and sighed. "Quarter to ten." He stared ahead along with Jeff and took another drink. 

Jeff just sighed and ran his hands through each side of his unwashed curly hair, sliding his fingers through the small knots that were gathering. He sat and listened to the sounds echoing around him; crickets, the Pakistani couple inside bickering about something in their native language, and the occasional splashing of Tim's liquor against the inside of the bottle as he took each drink.

"Fucking guy… fucking wife," Tim started. The argument inside had gotten louder, with an occasional crash. "I hate them so bad, Jeff. You have no idea how much I hate them with my very being. If that bitch so much as ever…" He finished this thought with a growl from his throat. "I'll kill her." He made a gun with his bottle and pretended to shoot across the alley.

Nothing more was said for quite a while. Neither of them had much to say since Tim had convinced Jeff that life was indeed futile. Jeff had always known it, but now that the town was deserted by his friends, the feeling sunk deep into his heart, crushing his spirit. Tonight, though, would be the night that gave new meaning to his newfound pointless existence. 

_**Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life /   
Guess I've learned from my mistakes...**_

Neither Jeff nor Tim looked up to the sound of shoes padding across the cement until they got close and stopped. Jeff assumed it would just be Nazir, one of the owners of the Cricle A, telling them to get off his property. Tim took the initiative to look up, and was very surprised at what he saw.

"Hey, how's it going?" He said in a half-sweet tone, nodding to the blond girl standing there with her arms crossed in her brown sweater and jeans. Jeff looked up to her also. 

"Bee-Bee!" Jeff stood up to his feet, although he didn't know why. He was so surprised to see her out and about. His last image of her was at rehab when he and Tim tried to go visit her. She just sat there in her room, humming, drawing doodles of no particular shape, and seemed to not care if they were there or not. Tim had thrown a fit about it, but Jeff just placidly gave up all hope of her ever returning to normalcy. But still, there she stood in front of them, on the same corner the cops had picked her up those months before.

**_Open the past and the present / Now we are there /   
Story to tell and I am listening..._**

"How… how are you?"

She shrugged.

"Looks like you're doing better," Tim said, sliding his liquor behind him. 

She nodded.

"Wanna come sit down?" Jeff invited. She cracked a small smile and sat on the curb inbetween Tim and Jeff, who sat back down in his spot. "So? How's, how's life? Out of that… place yet?" Tim asked cautiously, a little drunk but still very coherent. 

"Gotta go once a week," Bee-Bee answered quietly. "Least till they decide I'm gonna stay 'clean'." She sat with her feet apart and knees together, hands folded. She stared at the ground, a little nervous, but glad to be back. 

**_Open the past and the present / and the future too /   
It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you..._**

"You'll be out in no time," Jeff encouraged. No one answered.

"So… what brings you back here? To the place where it all started, the, fuckin, center of all pointless, meaningless life?" Tim asked slowly. She didn't answer right away.

"Tim…" Jeff tried to give Tim a glare, but it just came across as an empty stare. 

"I dunno, I guess, there's just, no where else to go, you know?" She looked at Tim, who merely smiled widely and nodded slowly in understanding. After sitting there for a good long while, Jeff and Bee-Bee decided to leave. Tim was staying for who knows how long. Didn't really matter much, though, no one really knew where he went late at night. Jeff assumed he just took the time to think about stuff, as did Jeff, but back at the tent in his parent's garage. 

But as he walked with Bee-Bee down the street, he had a feeling he hadn't had for a long time. Not since the night Pony was there…

**_If you got no one and I've got no place to go, /   
Would it be alright? Could it be alright?_**

  
-----

_SONG: "Scattered" by Green Day_

Click it. You know you wanna... 


	4. Wasting Your Time

Still haven't gotten any feedback except from Steve... ur the greatest. lol. if anyone's reading this please review! hehe :)

  


chapter 4

**_Roaming 'round your house /  
Wasting your time /   
No obligation, just /   
Wasting your time..._**

"I don't know, I mean, I guess I'm just burned out. I have no desire to do much of anything. And even if I did, what difference would it make, you know?" Jeff shoved his hands in his pockets and walked with his usual saunter, shoulder's slightly slumped, relaxed yet quick steps.

"Totally," Bee-Bee said, looking at Jeff with a smile, tucking her blond hair behind one ear.

"I mean, I don't know, it just makes you think. This whole thing has got me thinking, what are we here for? Why are we on this fucking planet in the first place?" Jeff looked up at the stars then back down at the ground and shook his head.

"Sometimes I feel really small, like nothing I do could ever amount to anything. I mean, I really wanna help people and make a difference and shit, but nothing I can think of to do would ever be big enough to really matter." Bee-Bee's eyes were also drawn skyward and she looked at the stars for a while as they walked together down the dark street. 

**_So why are you alone? /   
Wasting your time /   
When you could be with me /   
Wasting your time ...  
_**

"Yeah." Jeff looked around at the traffic lights that were blinking now, which happened this time of night. He watched as a white Nissan Sentra went by about 20 miles and hour over the speed limit around the bend. He took a deep breath of the night air and tried to think of a way to tell Bee-Bee how glad he was that she was okay. "So… you've been doing okay lately?"

"I guess," she answered, staring ahead. 

"When did you get out?"

"Saturday was my last day, but I go back every Saturday now, just for them to check up on me and junk. My mom's freakin out, and I'm just trying to figure out who the hell I am, you know?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Jeff couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Luckily, she decided to take over the conversation.

**_I'm a waste like you /   
With nothing else to do /  
May I waste your time too? _**

"Has Tim been doing all right?" She looked up at Jeff at the same moment he looked at her, and he remembered how nice she always was to him, to everyone. 

"Yeah. I guess. I mean, he's… the same. As ever. Always been real bright and cheery," Jeff said with a scoff. She laughed a little, tucking her hair behind her ear again. "Heard from, uh, Sooze at all?" Something Jeff had been wanting to ask, purposefully mentioned quite casually

. "No, not since the night she left. Hope she's doing all right," Bee-Bee said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah," Jeff answered for lack of anything else to say. 

"Wonder if Buff's all right… if he's having fun," Bee-Bee kept the conversation going. 

"You kidding? Buff would have fun ANYWHERE. I mean he had fun in BURNFIELD, let alone LA." Jeff and Bee-Bee both laughed a little. 

**_Warning off regrets /   
Wasting your time /   
Smoking cigarettes /   
Wasting your time..._**

"Here we are," she said with a slight smile "Thanks for walking me home, Jeff, but you better leave quick. If my mom sees you she'll freak out again…" "Oh, all right, no problem… well, uh, good night Bee-Bee," Jeff said, placing a hand on her shoulder briefly as she turned to go inside. She smiled at him, then quickly and silently entered her dark house unnoticed. 

Jeff sighed and turned to leave. He looked up at the stars again and took a deep breath. At an intersection between the road to his house and the road to Circle A, he decided he couldn't sleep just yet. He turned left to go back to Circle A, to see if Tim was still out there. He had no idea just what he'd find… 

  
Seeing the reflections of lights off a building nearby, Jeff started jogging, curiously trying to see what was happening. Finally getting close enough, he was able to see an ambulance and two police cars pulled up in front of the Circle A. He was looking around frantically for Tim, but to no avail. He tried to run up to find out what happened, but one look from a horrified Nazeer (and a threat from a policeman) kept him out of reach. Making a couple of full circles around the building, and a few visits to the van, he saw no sign of Tim. He sighed and realized how late it was getting. He turned around to go home, hoping it would all get sorted out in the morning. Laying in his pup tent in the garage, hearing the sirens fade out in the distance, he had a million thoughts swirling around in his head and was as far away from sleep as he'd ever been. 

**_I'm just a parasite /   
Wasting your time /   
Applying myself to /   
Wasting your time. _**

-----

_SONG: "Wasting Your Time," by Green Day_

  
Click the button! The beautiful, SHINY button! Will he hold out folks? CAN he hold out??? (Ren & Stimpy...) 


	5. 80

Into the messy plot we go...

  


chapter 5

**_My mental stability reaches its bitter end /   
and all my senses are coming unglued...  
_**

Jeff awoke in a cold sweat. He opened the tent to look out the garage window and saw that it was just about sunrise. He sighed and knew he'd never get back to sleep. It was too hard to fall asleep in the first place. He changed his clothes quickly and went out into the half late-night half early-morning air. 

As the sun was rising, Jeff was walking across the field to the van. Steering clear of the Circle A, for some reason he had the over-whelming feeling that Tim would be here and that he knew everything that happened the night before. 

Sliding the van door open, sure enough, there sat Tim, inside against the opposite side, bottle of liquor in one hand, empty, eyes half closed, but half conscious enough to make a barely audible "hey" as Jeff stepped in. He slid the door closed behind him and plopped himself down across from his inebriated friend. 

"What's going on?" He said, not in a "what's up" way, but in a "you can tell me what happened now" sort of tone. 

Tim just stared at some unknown spot on the floor near Jeff's left side. 

"Tim? What's going on? What happened last night? I saw the cops here, I know that—"

"WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH?" Tim said, somehow turning a half-whisper into a very low volume yell. "God! You're so loud!" Neither said a word for a few minutes. Finally Jeff stared at Tim again, waiting for him to look him in the eyes. 

"You're starting to fucking scare me, aright? J-j-just tell me what happened," Jeff said quietly yet with finality, gesturing with his hands. 

"I did it." Tim admitted, his eyes still fixed on the spot on the floor that Jeff still wasn't quite sure if it was a real spot or some intangible object off in space. 

"Did what?"

"What do you fuckin THINK? I killed her!" 

**_Everything she does questions my mental health /   
It makes me loose control / I just can't trust myself / _**

"WHO?" Jeff played along, still not believing Tim was telling the truth. 

"The… the fuckin bitch wife. I went in to buy cigarettes, we got into it again, and this time… I shot her."

Jeff started laughing, realizing Tim's believable acting job. 

"What are you laughing at?" Tim looked at Jeff finally with an all serious look on his face, and Jeff remained with a smile on his face.

"You expect me to believe that? After all that story about Erica? You think I'm just gonna take your word for it again? No no no, you had me once." 

Tim just shook his head and turned his gaze to the floor again. 

"Sure have a sick sense a humor though… fuck…" Jeff's smile faded when Tim didn't even respond.

**_If someone can hear me / slap some sense in me /  
But you turn your head and I end up talking to myself..._**

"You wanna go see? Go see for yourself. She's dead. She's fucking dead. I can't offer you any better proof than that." He sat, calm and quiet as always. Jeff wrinkled his brow and thought for a moment. 

"Fuck…" He whispered, letting it hit him. 

They sat in silence, each thinking of everything and nothing at the same time, until a quiet knock at the door made them both jump just a bit. Jeff looked up at Tim for answers, and Tim answered with a little smile and a shrug. 

"Dude, you're so fucked, what are we gonna do?" Jeff began to panic, and Tim held up his hand to stop him. 

"Hey. I told you no matter where I am, I'll never be satisfied, right? I never did anything that meant shit, but now I've done something. Something big, bigger than any of us ever got. So what if I'm in jail, it's not worse than here! At least I can say I stood up for what I believed in, gave those leeches a taste of their own fucking medicine."

"Tim, we gotta get you outta here…"

"Open the door, Jeff."

"What? NO WAY! Tim, you can get out, if you get out that side—" Jeff pointed to the door and Tim reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. 

**_Anxiety has got me strung out and frustrated /  
So I loose my head or I bang it up against the wall..._**

"Open the door," he pronounced each word slowly gave Jeff the most commanding glare he'd ever gotten in his life. Jeff sighed, and turned to object once more. Making one more silent plea with Tim, he realized he was beaten and sighed, turning to open the door, his thoughts racing of what this could mean. 

Both their eyes widened at who stood in front of them. 

  
With quick, whispered commands from both guys, Bee-Bee hopped in the van and they shut the door behind them, quickly and quietly. 

"What's going on?" She said inquisitively, looking from Tim to Jeff with her innocent-looking eyes. 

"We were just, talking about what happened last night," Tim said non-chalantly, leaning back to his spot by the other side. 

"About that dude's wife getting shot? Jesus… what the hell happened?"

"Oh, well, the cops aren't really sure yet, and—" Jeff started to explain, trying to be casual for Tim, before being rudely interrupted by the one he was trying to protect. 

"Yeah, they don't know I did it yet." There was dead silence in the van. Tim looked from the half-disgusted look on Jeff's face to the confused look on Bee-Bee's. "Don't worry. They will, soon enough."

**_Sometimes I wonder if I should be left alone /   
And lock myself up in a padded room..._**

They sat in silence after that. Waiting for the cops to come, waiting for one of them to get fed up and leave, waiting for anything or nothing at all to happen. Finally Tim stood up and moved to the front of the van, getting out the front seat. Jeff and Bee-Bee followed close behind, unwilling to have Tim leave their sights for a second. Tim walked down the road, around the block from the Circle A, avoiding it completely, and going to the local beer store. He walked in and the guy at the front desk didn't even bother to look up from his paper. Jeff and Bee-Bee followed Tim to the back of the store, where he sat in front of the fridge along the back wall. Jeff leaned against the one along the side wall near Tim, and Bee-Bee slid down and sat close to Tim. Uncomfortably close, as far as Jeff was concerned. 

"What are you gonna do?" Jeff asked quietly, slowly, not really expecting an answer, and he didn't get one either. They sat there a while before Tim stood up again. 

"Don't follow me," he mumbled. Jeff turned to leave and Bee-Bee stood up, but Tim turned around and gave them a serious look. "I said, don't follow me, unless you wanna be another one of my victims." He spun around and walked out. Jeff and Bee-Bee looked at each other as the bell on the door finished ringing from Tim's exit. 

**_I'd sit and spew my guts out / to the open air /   
No one wants to hear a drunken fool..._**

"Wanna go back to the van?" Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Sure, I guess," Bee-Bee said, feigning a slight bit of cheerfulness. 

  
They sat there as the sun continued to rise, talking quietly about Tim and where he was, what he was going to do, and what he was in for if they ever found him. Eventually the two of them had managed to get into a pretty comfortable position together, with Bee-Bee resting against Jeff as he held her a little. Neither of them were really sure where to go or what to do, and they eventually fell asleep, being exhausted from a lack of sleep from the night before. 

Jeff also wasn't really sure what to feel. He was worried about Tim, and wanted to try to think of ways to help him, but at the same time he wanted to be happy with the new relationship that was forming in this strange confusing time in his life. 

**_I do not mind if this goes on /   
'Cause now it seems I'm too far gone /   
I must admit I enjoy myself /   
80 please keep taking me away._**

  
-----

_SONG: "80" by Green Day_

  
Um? Click down there or something? kay? :) 


End file.
